1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for winding wire around the outer periphery of a rotating wind-up tool of which the periphery is parallel to its axis of rotation, or a method and apparatus for winding wire around the outer periphery of a stationary wind-up tool of which the periphery is parallel to its axial center line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a winding mechanism with multi-spindles in which coil bobbins are rotated or fliers are rotated around stationary coil bobbins has been well known in the art. One of such apparatuses is shown in FIG. 16.
In the drawing, a plurality of spindles 105 are driven by a motor 106 by the medium of a motor pulley, pulleys 100axcx9c100d attached to the spindles 105, and a belt 101. This prior art is economical because only one driving source is used, but contains problems as follows:
(1) the belt 101 looped over the motor pulley and pulleys 100axcx9c100d wears and gets longer with increasing use resulting in slack in the belt, which causes the deviation of rotation position due to the riding of the teeth of the belt across the teeth of the pulleys.
For this reason, in the case the bobbing rotates (shaft rotation type wire winder), the deviation of rotation position develops even if the motor is stopped at a predetermined position. Accordingly, when the wire paid out from a nozzle 102 is engaged to the terminal of the bobbin, failure of engagement occurs due to the deviation of position of the nozzle and terminal, and proper winding cannot be performed.
This is the same in the case of a flier type wire winder with a flier turning around the bobbin.
Even if the riding across of the teeth does not occur, there remains a problem that backlash develops in the meshing part of the teeth of the belt and pulley due to slack in the belt resulting in reduced accuracy of positioning.
(2) When the slack in the belt develops as mentioned above, it is necessary to adjust the position of idler pulleys in order to keep the tension of the belt, or to replace the belt if the slack is large, which demands much efforts for adjustment, maintenance, etc.
(3) There is a problem of short life of bearings because radial loads are exerted on the bearings of the spindles by the tension of the belt.
(4) As there are many mechanical contacting and moving parts such as the bearings of spindles, the belt and pulleys, bearings of idler pulleys, the idler pulleys and belt, etc., noise generated in these contacting parts is high, it becomes higher as the bearings wear and deteriorate.
(5) As there are many mechanical contacting and moving parts energy loss in these parts is large accompanying the problem of heat generation due to friction.
(6) As a plurality of pulleys and idler pulleys rotate together with the spindles, inertia moment is large, responsivity is poor, so there is a limit to the accuracy of motion at starting up with high speed, hard-stopping, etc.
The present invention is made to solve the problems described above. An object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for winding wire without the failure of engagement of the wire caused by the deviation of position of a nozzle and bobbin terminal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for winding wire without using a belt transmission mechanism for drive a plurality of spindles by a driving source.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for winding wire having superior responsivity to command signals.
The present invention is characterized in that, in a method of winding wire around the outer peripheries of a plurality of rotating wind-up tools of which the peripheries are parallel to their axes of rotation, each wind-up tool is installed on each of a plurality of spinning bodies rotatable about the same axis of rotation as that of the spinning body, an individual rotation driving source is provided for each spinning body, and wire is wound around each wind-up tool while each individual rotation source rotates in synchronism with each other.
The present invention is a method for winding wire around the outer periphery of a wind-up tool while rotating the wind-up tool, the wind-up tool may be a bobbin or a core other than bobbin, the wire being wound around the core to be formed into a coil which is removed from the core after the winding.
The invention has also a feature that, each of a plurality of wind-up tools are installed on each of a plurality of spinning bodies rotatable about the same axis of rotation as that of the spinning body, a rotation driving source is provided for each of the spinning bodies, and wire is wound around each wind-up tool while the rotation sources rotate in synchronism with each other.
By the art like this, as a rotation driving source is provided for each wind-up tool unlike the case the wind-up tools are driven by a driving source using a belt, it is possible to engage wire without the failure caused by the deviation of position of a nozzle and bobbin terminal, and further, as a belt transmission mechanism is not used for driving a plurality of spindles by a driving source, there occurs no problem of slacken belt, and a wire winding method with superior responsivity to command signals can be obtained.
Further, it is also an effective means of the present invention to establish a method in which the wires are supplied to the wind-up tools by way of nozzles, and the initial positions of the wires before winding are set by moving the nozzles up-and-down, right-and-left, and back-and-forth, or a method in which the nozzles are moved up-and-down, right-and-left, and back-and-forth corresponding to the wire winding motion to be adjusted to the proper position.
With the technical art like this, as the initial position of each of a plurality of nozzles is set on the same position, the failure of engagement of the wire due to the deviation of position of the nozzle and the terminal for engagement is prevented. Further, as nozzles are moved up-and-down, right-and-left, and back-and-forth corresponding to the wire winding motion, the winding can be performed with accuracy.
Accordingly, also thin wire can be wound with precision.
It is also an effective means of the present invention to regulate the position of each nozzle by moving each nozzle in the direction of up-and-down, right-and-left, and back-and-forth by rotating an individual rotation driving source for each direction.
It is desirable that, the rotation driving source is rotated by control pulses, feedback pulses with the same frequency as the control pulses are sent out from the rotation driving source, and the number of rotations of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses which is the same as that of the control pulses.
With the technical art like this, as the feedback pulses having the same frequency as the control pulses for driving the rotation driving source, the number of rotations of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses, and the rotation driving source is stopped in response to the detected number of the feedback pulses, the position of the nozzle can be accurately controlled. The number of rotations of the rotation driving source for rotating the spindle is controlled, so the number of rotations of the wind-up tool can also be accurately controlled.
As an apparatus for performing the present invention, here is proposed an apparatus for winding wire around the outer peripheries of a plurality of rotating wind-up tools of which the outer peripheries are parallel to their axes of rotation, wherein the apparatus comprises:
a plurality of rotatable wind-up tool holders for attaching each of the wind-up tools,
a plurality of rotation driving sources each of which is connected to each wind-up tool holder for rotating each wind-up tools, and
a rotation control means for controlling the rotation driving sources for rotating the wind-up tools in synchronism with each other.
In the present invention, as mentioned before, the wind-up tool may be a bobbin or a core other than bobbin, the wire being wound around the core to be formed into a coil which is removed from the core after the winding.
The invention also has a feature that, by providing a plurality of wind-up tool holders, a plurality of rotation driving sources for rotating the wind-up tools, and a rotation control means, and the wires are wound around a plurality of wind-up tools attached to a plurality of spinning bodies rotatable about their axes which coincide with the axes of the wind-up tools while the rotation sources rotate in synchronism with each other.
Accordingly, by the art like this, as a rotation driving source is provided for each wind-up tool unlike the case the wind-up tools are driven by a driving source using a belt, it is possible to engage the wires without the failure caused by the deviation of position of each nozzle and bobbin terminal, and further, as a belt transmission mechanism is not used for driving a plurality of spindles by a driving source, there occurs no problem of slacken belt, and a wire winding method with superior responsivity to command signals can be obtained.
It is an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus for winding wire so that it comprises:
nozzle means for supplying the wires to the wind-up tools, the tip part of each of the nozzle means facing each of the wind-up tools,
rotation driving sources provided for each of the nozzle means to be moved up-and-down, right-and-left, and back and-forth, and
nozzle position adjusting means for adjusting the tip part of each of the nozzles to a proper position by controlling each of the rotation driving sources; and
the position of each nozzle is regulated by rotating each rotation driving source.
With the technical art like this, as the initial position of each of a plurality of nozzles is set on the same position, the failure of engagement of the wire due to the deviation of position of the nozzle and the terminal for engagement is prevented. Further, as each nozzle is moved up-and-down, right-and-left, and back-and-forth corresponding to the wire winding motion, the winding can be performed with accuracy.
Accordingly, also thin wire can be wound with precision.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus for winding wire so that the rotation driving source is driven by control pulses, feedback pulses of the same frequency as the control pulses are sent out from the rotation driving source, and the number of rotations of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses of which the frequency is the same as that of the control pulses.
With the technical art like this, as the feedback pulses having the same frequency as the control pulses for driving the rotation driving source, the number of rotations of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses, and the rotation driving source is stopped in response to the detected number of the feedback pulse, so the positions of the nozzles can be accurately controlled. The number of rotations of the rotation driving source for rotating the spindle is controlled, so also the number of rotations of the wind-up tool can be accurately controlled.
It is also an effective means of the invention to establish a method of winding wire around the outer peripheries of a plurality of rotating wind-up tools of which the peripheries are parallel to their axes of rotation so that, each of the wind-up tools is installed on a plurality of spinning bodies each of which is rotatable about the same axis of rotation as that of each wind-up tool, a plurality of rotation driving sources are provided for each of the spinning bodies, and wire is wound around each wind-up tool while the rotation sources rotate in synchronism with each other, and further the wire is supplied to the wind-up tool by way of a nozzle which is moved in the direction of the rotation axis of the wind-up tool corresponding to the wire winding motion.
With the technical art like this, as the wire winding is done without control means of position in the vertical and right-and-left direction, the apparatus is simple and compact.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus so that, the rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means consists of a first and a second rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means in the direction of the rotation axis of the wind-up tool during wire winding action,
the moved distance of the nozzle means by unit rotation of the second rotation driving source is smaller than that of the first rotation driving source, and
the initial position of the nozzle means is adjusted by the second rotation driving source.
With the technical art like this, the fine adjusting of the positions of the nozzles is possible by the second rotation driving sources, and the initial positions of the nozzles can be set accurately even in the case of thin wires.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus so that, the rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means consists of a first and a second rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means in the direction of the rotation axis of the wind-up tool during wire winding action,
the moved distance of the nozzle means by unit rotation of the second rotation driving source is smaller than that of the first rotation driving source, and
the shift of the nozzle means in the wire winding part of the wind-up tool is performed by the first rotation driving source and the shift in the partition separating the wire winding part into a plurality of sections is performed by the second rotation driving source.
With the technical art like this, as the shift of the nozzle in the partition for partitioning the winding part of the wind-up tool, the shift of the nozzle in the partition being shorter than that in the winding part, is done by the second rotation driving source, the shift of the nozzle in flange parts, i.e. partitions, of a bobbin having a plurality of winding section can be done with accuracy.
It is also desirable in the invention to constitute the apparatus so that, the rotation driving source is rotated by control pulses, feedback pulses with the same frequency as the control pulses are sent out from the rotation driving source, and the number of rotations of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses which is the same as that of the control pulses.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute an apparatus for winding wire around the outer peripheries of a plurality of rotating wind-up tools of which the peripheries are parallel to their axes of rotation so that the apparatus comprises;
a plurality of rotatable wind-up tool holders for attaching each wind-up tools,
a plurality of rotation driving sources each of which is connected to each wind-up tool holder for rotating each wind-up tool, and
a rotation control means for controlling the rotation driving sources for rotating the wind-up tools in synchronism with each other, and further
a plurality of back-and-forth direction control means for moving each of a plurality of nozzle means, by the medium of which the wires are supplied to the wind-up tools, in the direction of the rotation axis of the wind-up tool holder corresponding to the wire winding motion.
With the technical art like this, as the wire winding is done without control means of position in the vertical and right-and-left direction, the apparatus is simple and compact.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus for winding wire so that, the rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means consists of a first and a second rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means in the direction of the rotation axis of the wind-up tool during wire winding action,
the moved distance of the nozzle means by unit rotation of the second rotation driving source is smaller than that of the first rotation driving source, and
the initial position of the nozzle means is adjusted by the second rotation driving source.
With the technical art like this, the fine adjusting of the positions of the nozzles is possible by the second rotation driving sources, and the initial positions of the nozzles can be set accurately even in the case of thin wires, as mentioned before.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute an apparatus for winding wire so that, the rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means consists of a first and a second rotation driving source for moving the nozzle means in the direction of the rotation axis of the wind-up tool during wire winding action,
the moved distance of the nozzle means by unit rotation of the second rotation driving source is smaller than that of the first rotation driving source, and
the shift of the nozzle means in the wire winding part of the wind-up tool is performed by the first rotation driving source and the shift in the partition separating the wire winding part into a plurality of sections is performed by the second rotation driving source.
With the technical art like this, as the shift of the nozzle in the partition for partitioning the winding part of the wind-up tool, the shift of the nozzle in the partition being shorter than that in the winding part, is done by the second rotation driving source, the shift of the nozzle in flange parts, i.e. partitions, of a bobbin having a plurality of winding section can be done with accuracy.
It is desirable in the second invention to constitute the apparatus for winding wire so that, the rotation driving source is rotated by control pulses, feedback pulses with the same frequency as the control pulses are sent out from the rotation driving source, and the number of rotation of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses which is the same as that of the control pulses.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus so that, it comprises; intermediate holders capable of detaching-and-attaching the wind-up tools, the wind-up tool holders capable of detaching-and-attaching the intermediate holders, and release means for releasing the holding forces of the wind-up tool holders for holding the intermediate holders; and the wind-up bodies and intermediate holders are capable of being detached/attached from or to the wind-up tool holders.
With the technical art like this, as the wind-up tool is capable of being detached and attached together with the intermediate holder, various kind of wind-up tool can be adapted by changing the intermediate holder corresponding to various size of wind-up tool.
The present invention also provides a method of winding wire around the outer peripheries of a plurality of stationary wind-up tools of which the peripheries are parallel to their axes, wherein wire is supplied through the trough hole of each of a plurality of spinning bodies each of which is located with its rotation axis coinciding with the axis of each wind-up tool facing each spinning body, an individual rotation driving source for supplying the wire is provided for each spinning body, and each rotation driving source rotates in synchronism with each other to wind the wire around each wind-up tool.
By the art like this, the wind-up tool is fixed, and the wire is wound around the stationary wind-up tool by rotating the wire supply part located facing the wind-up tool. A rotation driving source is provided for each of the wire supply parts, and the wire winding is performed by rotating the plurality of rotation driving sources in synchronism each other.
The wind-up tool may be a bobbin or a core other than bobbin, the wire being wound around the core to be formed into a coil which is removed from the core after the winding.
Further, by the art like this, as a rotation driving source is provided for each wire supply part unlike the case the wind-up tools are driven by a driving source using a belt, it is possible to engage the wire without the failure caused by the deviation of position of a nozzle and bobbin terminal, and further, as a belt transmission mechanism is not used for driving a plurality of spindles by a driving source, there occurs no problem of slacken belt, and a wire winding method with superior responsivity to command signals can be obtained.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus so that, the wire is supplied to the wind-up tool by way of a nozzle, and the initial position of the wire before winding is set by moving the nozzle back-and-forth, or so that the nozzle is moved back-and-forth corresponding to the wire winding motion to be adjusted to the proper position.
With the technical art like this, as the wire winding is done without control means of position in the vertical and right-and-left direction, the apparatus is simple and compact.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus so that, the rotation driving source is rotated by control pulses, feedback pulses with the same frequency as the control pulses are sent out from the rotation driving source, and the number of rotations of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses which is the same as that of the control pulses.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for winding wire around the outer peripheries of a plurality of stationary wind-up tools of which the peripheries are parallel to their axes, wherein the apparatus comprises; a plurality of wind-up tools, nozzle parts for supplying wires, rotating bodies rotatable about the same axes as those of the wind-up tools, each rotating body being provided with each nozzle part and located facing each wind-up tool, and rotation driving sources each of which is provided for rotating each rotating body; and the wire winding around each stationary wind-up tool is performed by rotating each rotation driving source in synchronism with each other.
By the art like this, the wind-up tool is fixed, and the wire is wound around the stationary wind-up tool by rotating the wire supply part located facing the wind-up tool. A rotation driving source is provided for each of the wire supply parts, and the wire winding is performed by rotating the plurality of rotation driving sources in synchronism each other, as mentioned before.
The wind-up tool may be a bobbin or a core other than bobbin, the wire being wound around the core to be formed into a coil which is removed from the core after the winding.
Further, by the art like this, as a rotation driving source is provided for each wire supply part unlike the case the wind-up tools are driven by a driving source using a belt, it is possible to engage the wire without the failure caused by the deviation of position of the nozzle and bobbin terminal, and further, as a belt transmission mechanism is not used for driving a plurality of spindles by a driving source, there occurs no problem of slacken belt, and a wire winding apparatus with superior responsivity to command signals can be obtained.
It is a desirable means to constitute the apparatus so that it is provided with rotation driving sources for moving each spinning body having a nozzle part back-and-forth in the direction of the axis of the spinning body to adjust the position of each nozzle part to the proper position.
With the technical art like this, as the wire winding is done without control means of position in the vertical and right-and-left direction, the apparatus is simple and compact.
It is also an effective means of the invention to constitute the apparatus so that, the rotation driving source is rotated by control pulses, feedback pulses with the same frequency as the control pulses are sent out from the rotation driving source, and the number of rotations of the rotation driving source is detected by counting the number of the feedback pulses which is the same as that of the control pulses.